Aether
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "Some days he couldn't remember what it was like." Ventus Sora thing again I should stop


Some days he doesn't remember what it was like.

Two strong legs that could run him anywhere, a voice and laugh that could calm the most savage beast, eyes that shone like the night sky and hair that could have been spun from gold. The sensation of grass against his back, the taste of dew-laden air, the sounds of laughter, the sight of smiles and friendly faces, the smell of rain...

Rain reminded him of tears. He was even ready to beg for tears.

To be honest Castle Oblivion did too good a job. It's mind numbing magic was starting to rub off on him. Having a body, having a life beyond the calm depths of Sora's heart- the serene cornerstone of such an altruistic boy -seemed utterly alien.

He was drifting along with dazed and sleepyhead thoughts forever. There was no time. He didn't even catch Sora growing taller, his baby fat disappearing, his bouts of play time with "Ven-Ven" growing less and less frequent. His missed Sora's voice cracking and his body changing. He missed so many adventures... He even missed his friends.

Friends. He couldn't quite remember anything but kindness, warmth, and love about that word. What friends did he miss? He couldn't remember. Colors and sounds swirled around in his dreams until he didn't know what was what and who was who. Voices didn't sync; panic mixed with a smile, or oddly serene sayings accompanied by blood and terror. Sora bled into him until sometimes a man would have a feminine lilt or a woman sounded far too deep. Too many faces. Too many voices. It all escaped from his control, but he had yet to care, or truly remember.

But then darkness came. For too long things had been undisturbed so deep in Sora's heart even in his darkest hours, but now the tainted scent of fear was overwhelming. The unknown. And yet in response to this darkness- true darkness, and not just of ignorance -his light shone brighter. Something sharpened and raised him from his stupor.

Ventus. His name was _Ven_, wasn't it?

He cried. How could he forget? How? He promised so much to others. So many unbroken promises of friendship. All this time he was merely aether. Aether dripping with sloth until even his own mind eroded away.

Then he realized why Sora was scared. He clawed himself out of the depths, crying more and more as he forced himself to rise. How could he be so blind? How could he be so inattentive? Sora needed him all these years and yet he did nothing. He understood nothing. He should have been there, he should have been at least a whisper in Sora's heart.

He wrapped himself around Sora, whispering even if his voice had gone unused for so long, "I'm here, I'm here don't be afraid..." He felt warmth in the numbing cold, but he was unsure if it was himself or Sora. He honestly figured it was the boy. Ven himself was heartless for being so blind all this time. He stared down the darkness, daring it to harm them, daring it to even _try_ and lay a hand on _his_ beloved child.

He paused at that train of thought.

_Child._

As if he was the one who sired such a precious young man.

He cried again. No, no he would never be so lucky. Sora was one in billions. But he felt himself smile. He was proud enough. He loved Sora enough. He'd be the luckiest boy in the worlds if Sora accepted the ridiculous notion of him being a surrogate father. As if he would. He didn't even know Ven. That was a stretch even for him.

The crisis passed far too fast. With the wane of darkness came the wane of light. Ventus felt Sora rising, but he wasn't going with him. He felt himself fogging over, and he watched Sora heal and recover with the expectations to forget.

But he _didn't_. He kept his memory this time. It faded, but he knew his name, he knew Sora. He was almost thunderstruck by the sight of how old Sora had gotten. He stood back in the shadows of consciousness and admired the young man who had grown into the hero Ventus wasn't. Ven wondered if he ever would be.

But then there was darkness.

Then there was a voice.

"Ven? Ventus? Hey, don't tell me you're still sleeping in!"

And then there he was, and Ventus tumbled into his arms with his first slurred words.

"My son. My sky. My little Sora."

* * *

doN'T TOUCH ME


End file.
